


Stranded

by This



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crash Landing, Fanart, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This/pseuds/This
Summary: ... and waiting for the rescue.





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).




End file.
